villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ken (Bee Movie)
Ken is the secondary antagonist of DreamWorks' 15th full-length animated feature film Bee Movie. He is the ex-boyfriend of a florist named Vanessa Bloome, who is friends with a talking bee named Barry B. Benson (the protagonist of the film). He was voiced by , who also played Kronk in The Emperor's New Groove, Royal Pain in Sky High, and Blag in The Wild. Personality Ken is shown to be a short-tempered and energetic individual. He is an argumentative rival who hates bees and honey. Despite his flaws, he can occasionally be self-motivated and persuasive when he plays tennis. Appearance Ken is a slender, handsome, muscular man with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a white short-sleeved shirt with two blue stripes, tan shorts, and blue and white shoes. Role Ken was first seen playing tennis with Vanessa, both not noticing Barry on the ball after getting stuck on it while he was with the Pollen Jocks. He is later seen again when he and his friend Andy and his girlfriend were talking. Just as Ken saw Barry on Andy's girlfriend's guacamole, he got out his winter boots and prepared to squash him, but Vanessa comes in and stops him. She rips up his brochure so she can set Barry free, berating Ken for believing that his life has more value than that of Barry's. Later, it is shown that Vanessa and he have yogurt night on every part of the week, and when Barry shows up, he is confused about Barry and Vanessa's team up to sue the humans for stealing the honey. She takes him out so she and Barry can be alone, which raises Ken's fuse. As Barry and Vanessa manage to strengthen their case at court against the honey companies (represented by their lawyer named Layton T. Montgomery), Ken becomes very jealous of Barry and arrives to Vanessa's place, where he prepares to kill Barry in Vanessa's bathroom with an Italian Vogue and by flushing him down the toilet, to no success. Upon seeing this, Vanessa stops Ken and berates him for his jealousy against Barry, but Ken refuses to let go of it, resulting in an annoyed Vanessa breaking up with Ken and telling him to leave. An upset Ken reluctantly leaves, but not before he tells Barry that he would rather eat artificial sweeteners instead of honey. Ken is last seen in the epilogue, seeing that Barry has won the case against the honey companies and that he opened up a law firm office in Vanessa's flower shop. Ken angrily yells that "bee is living my life", but an annoyed Andy drags Ken away, telling him to let it go and move on with his life, much to Ken's distress. Quotes Gallery Images Ken.jpg Maxresdefaultbeemoviekenvillainsevilstare.jpg|Ken's evil stare. Maxresdefaultkenbeemovievillainsevilgrin.jpg|Ken's evil grin. Ken POO WATER!!!.gif|"OH POO WATER!" Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-9737.jpg|Ken's defeat. Videos Bee Movie Game ★ Perfect Boss Battle 5 • Ken|The boss fight against Ken in Bee Movie Game. Trivia *He was voiced by Patrick Warburton, who is best known for playing the voices of Joe Swanson from Family Guy, Kronk from The Emperor's New Groove, Blag from The Wild, Wolf W. Wolf from Hoodwinked!, and Ian in Open Season. *Ken says that he prefers sugar free artificial sweeteners made by man, even though earlier, he was eating frozen yogurt and yogurt comes from the milk of a cow. *Ken is similar to Gaston Legume; they are good-looking, but they are also psychotically jealous and try to kill the protagonists who are dating their women (and who, incidentally, happen to be animals). *Despite being the secondary antagonist of the film, Ken is a fan favorite, and probably more dangerous than Layton T. Montgomery, as Ken tried to kill Barry while Montgomery mostly just insulted him. Navigation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:In Love Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Wrathful Category:Envious Category:Rivals Category:Sadists Category:Barbarian Category:Love Rivals Category:Rogues Category:Male Category:Traitor Category:Incompetent Category:Lover Stealers Category:Hero's Lover Category:Betrayed Category:Xenophobes Category:Arrogant Category:Scapegoat Category:Game Bosses Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Vengeful Category:Friend of a Hero